Hielo
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Ella solo quería hielo para refrescarse, él solo quería que lo mirara una vez más.


Hielo.

El pobre mesero no dejaba de temblar ante la mirada fulminante de una chica de cabello y ojos negros.

-Lo siento, señorita, pero no tenemos hielo.- decía el pobre adolescente temblando.

-¡Entre a este lugar solo porque hace un calor del infierno y me dan una bebida caliente! ¡Quiero mi dinero ahora!- gritaba Karin.

-P-pero… le dimos su bebida… y no damos rembolsos…- tartamudeó el joven.

Karin, furiosa, levanto el vaso de limonada, dispuesta a echárselo en la cara al mesero idiota, pero, de repente, unos cubos de hielo cayeron en su bebida.

Ella miró el vaso confundida y luego alzó la mirada, encontrándose con un joven de extraño cabello blanco, ojos turquesas, piel algo tostada y un poco más alto que ella.

-¿Quién eres?...- preguntó extrañada, ladeando la cabeza, se le hacía levemente familiar…

-Nadie en especial.- contestó el chico con una mirada fría antes de darse la vuelta.

-Emm… ¡Gracias por el hielo!- solo atinó a decir ella antes de que el albino se fuera de la tienda.

Por alguna extraña razón, quiso ir tras ese chico y hacerle preguntas, como de dónde había sacado el hielo o por qué se lo dio o por qué se le hacía tan familiar y su corazón latía tan rápido al verlo.

Pero no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo.

Él era un desconocido.

.

Toshiro, sentado en el techo de un edificio, aun en el gigai, miró a Karin salir de la tienda y voltear a los lados como si buscara algo, o a alguien, para luego suspirar al no hallarlo y simplemente dirigirse a su casa.

Había cometido una estupidez al presentarse ante ella, pero quería que lo mirara y le hablara aunque sea solo una vez más.

Desde que la sociedad de almas había borrado la memoria de Karin luego de descubrir su clandestina relación, él se escapaba algunas veces al mes para observarla desde lejos por unas horas, eso era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo.

Sabía que tenía que esperar a que ella muriera para que la cámara de los cuarenta y seis los dejara en paz, tal y como le había dicho Kyoraku, solo eran algunas décadas, debía ser paciente y por mientras dejarla vivir una vida humana.

Pero era tan difícil…

Sin mencionar porque tenía a su pequeña hija con él, que para cuando su madre finalmente pudiera regresar con ellos seguro ya sería una adolescente.

Aún se maldecía por haber dejado que se descubriera su secreto, pero debía ser fuerte por su pequeña, que también no veía la hora para que su madre volviera con ellos.

Urahara le había prometido que apenas Karin muriera Toshiro sería el primero en saberlo, y de inmediato se la llevaría para que le devolvieran sus recuerdos, esperaba que no pasara directamente al Rukongai porque tardaría unos días en buscarla aun con todos sus métodos y contactos, pero apenas tuviera la oportunidad la haría recordar y la llevaría para recuperar la vida juntos que les habían quitado esos malditos de la cuarenta y seis que ahora odiaba.

Y no dejaría que jamás la volvieran a apartar de su lado.

Tal vez volviera a mostrarse ante Karin un par de veces más mientras ella viviera, después de todo, solo le había dado unos cubos de hielo, nada muy trascendental en su vida, no pasaba nada si hacía un par de cosas más como esa de vez en cuando.

Fin.

Hola n.n/

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS Y SU APOYO! :'D

Lamento si estuvo cortito y eso pero es lo único que se me ocurrió :v

Me han llegado varios reviews de chicas que dicen que tienen ideas pero no se animan a escribir... ANÍMENSE CHICAS! 8D

Les aseguro que no se arrepentirán, no hay nada más hermoso que abrir tu cuenta de FF y encontrar comentarios a tus fics TTwTT

Y sí tienen mala ortografía o redacción alguien las ayudara a mejorar de buena manera, y deben tomarlo como una critica constructiva c:

Les aseguro que yo al principio era un asco... chequeen los primeros capítulos de mi primer fic... ERA UN ASCO! D:

Pero mejore... un poco... pero con la ayuda de Word xP Aun así siempre habrá gente dispuesta a señalar las cosas que tenemos que corregir :D

Un saludo a Yame y a Kari-chan por sus coments que me encantaron nwn

Los personajes de Tite Kubo -3-

Muchas gracias a todas por leer y las invito a pasarse por "Es cosa de Shinigamis" un pequeño OS de una amiga mía que quiso dar su pequeño aporte para ayudar en mi loca meta y también le gusta el HK *o* y también recomiendo los fics de "aresuri-cham" que me encantaron ^w^

Sin más...

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
